Cerulean Sins
by Marina Black1
Summary: One night of passion had left her marked, bound in blood with a powerful Atrian warrior. Danger lurks around every corner. Still, the strings of fate kept them irrevocably tied. Only time will tell if they will thrive or if they will fall... *Draylor*
1. Chapter 1

"Are you okay?"

Taylor cringed as Emery's voice stabbed through her subconscious and dragged her out of a daydream where she and Drake were back in each other's arms. Her heart pounded as she relived every moment of the way he had held her so tight, giving himself over completely and without hesitation. Despite her best efforts to put it behind her, Drake affected her. Not twenty minutes ago, he had walked past her in the lunchroom and his fingertips grazed her shoulder as he traced along the back of her chair. A flash of heat zipped through her watching him walk away without even a backwards glance; he didn't care at all how he wound her up. The next thing she knew, there was a radiant blue luminescence simmering in the veins of her wrist and down her back, barely muted by the dark t-shirt she wore.

Hurrying away from the crowd, she still felt shaky and overheated. Pausing a moment to take a long drink from the water fountain, she hadn't realized the offending garment had ridden up to expose her back or that Emery Whitehill was standing behind her. Quickly, Taylor tugged the shirt back down, lips pressed into a tight line, "None of your business." Brushing past her, she bolted to her locker and grabbed her sweatshirt. She tugged it on, quickly zipping it before the bell rang and she was exposed to the entire school. It was far too warm for a sweatshirt, especially inside the building, but she ignored it in favor of covering up her glowing skin. Thankfully, the sweatshirt was dark and she managed to avoid anyone else seeing before the bell rang. She would have to hurry if she wanted to make it to biology in time.

Plopping down in her usual seat in front of Drake, she could feel shivers coursing through her body. Heat built inside of her that had nothing to do with the clothes she was wearing. Sweat dotted her brow until she could stand it no longer. Dragging the sweatshirt off, she fanned herself with a folder to cool down while listening to Ms. Benson drone on about flatworms. Ever since their hookup, Drake had been dead determined to avoid her. That was until she had been rushed to the hospital, nearly the victim of a horrible lung-shredding virus that had almost killed Lukas. Drake had been amazing as he had calmed her down in the wake of the accident and, later on, softening the blow that Zoe had moved cross-country without even saying goodbye. Then just like that, he was back to icing her out. It was no wonder she was so dizzy…

Drake held his breath so long that he'd actually started to breathe through his skin. Taylor was sitting in front of him and he could smell her intoxicating perfume mixed with something that was wholly _her_. Everything about her drove him nuts today. Usually that didn't bother him…that was until her sweatshirt came off and he nearly choked on his own tongue at the sight of the iridescent blue shimmering through her renal arteries. He didn't have a single second to digest it before Roman was kicking the back of his chair, "Do you see that?" He didn't answer. "_Drake_…" He tightened his fist around his pencil angrily. The snap of wood caused the class to jump and their teacher to pause a moment.

"Is there a problem, gentlemen?"

"Nope, just got a little excited by this lecture on asexual reproduction," Drake smirked at the snickers from the other students. She went back to teaching and Drake turned to Roman. "Of course I fucking see it, man…" Thankfully it seemed to be fading for the moment, though his paranoid gaze flicked to Sophia and then to Teri. Thankfully, both seemed engrossed in taking notes.

Roman glared harder, "Well what are you going to do about it?" He hissed. This was bad. So. Fucking. Bad. Ignoring Sophia's worried gaze, he leaned forward. Emotions played on Drake's face like a movie screen. This guy had been his best friend since they were infants, Roman knew exactly how he'd react: deny, deny, deny until there was no other course of action but to accept the truth. To this day he still hadn't come to terms with the fact that his mother had been killed on Arrival Day. "This is serious, damn it."

"It's probably nothing. Don't get your panties in a wad." Drake countered - but the sentiment was hollow. He saw exactly what Roman did and it spelled nothing but bad news. "I'll have this settled in no time. The girl's obsessed with me…"

Taylor whirled around in her seat, the anger surging in her veins. "I can hear you both!"

Just as the teacher was about to scold them, the bell rang and they were blessedly released from their school day. Taylor's glistening veins were obscured when she threw her backpack over her shoulder before stalking out of the classroom. Drake hit the ground running, avoiding Roman and most especially, Taylor. It was one of the afternoons that the Atrian Seven were allowed to venture into Edendale with their peers. The Atrians were prodded like cattle onto the slate grey bus that transported them everywhere they needed to go…even if they didn't want to go at all. Roman plopped next to Drake on the bus, staring pointedly at him, "Did you really think you could avoid me?"

Drake rested his hands on the back of the seat, accepting his fate. "I gave it a shot." He slumped down further, "Look, I don't want to talk about it, okay?"

"No, that's not okay, Drake!" Roman's voice attracted attention from the other five Atrians on the bus. He lowered his voice again, "No." He may not have been acting _Iksen_, at the moment, but his birthright demanded respect. "When we get off this bus, you and I are going to have a little chat in private." Teri was staring at them now and he wouldn't risk being overheard. This was a matter of life and death.

When the bus came to a halt outside the Edendale shopping plaza, Roman stayed close to Drake. He didn't trust him not to bolt. Stalking after him, he looked both ways before dragging him into an alley. "Start talking…_now_. You and I both know that wasn't just a fluke. It happened three times in class alone. She's marked, Drake! You know what that means." His voice was shaking, "It's not only illegal, it's high treason. The Trags won't just kill you, they'll kill her and everyone you know…and that's if the humans don't fry you first!"

Dragging a hand through his hair, his jaw ticked with anger. "Alright! I'll talk to her." He frowned, "You can't mention this to anyone until I get it straight."

Roman stared at him incredulously, "Do you think I'd dare tell anyone about it? I could be executed for even suspecting and not bringing it to the tribunal!" He leaned back against the brick of the building. How could his best friend have been so damn careless? He caught sight of Taylor heading toward the grocery, texting rapidly as she swiveled her hips. It was only a matter of time before someone figured everything out. "Hurry up…"

Turning away from Roman, Drake bolted across the street. Grabbing her arm, he halted her dead in her tracks. "We need to talk _now_." He reached for her hand, not blaming her one iota when she tugged away from him and stomped a little harder toward her destination. "I've been a jerk, okay? Let me make it up to you."

"Oh you've been a jerk?" Taylor stared him down, "What's with this running hot and cold game? First you bait and tease me, we hookup, and it's like I don't exist until you want something." Tapping her foot, annoyed, she folded her arms, "So what is it this time? What do you want?"

Rolling his eyes skyward, he steeled himself for the temper tantrum inevitably brewing. "I just want to talk to you. Can we go somewhere?" Exhaling sharply, he could sense there was nothing else to do but grovel. "Please, Blondie, I'm asking nicely."

Taylor didn't see any reason at all to let him off the hook. She let him sweat it out for a full minute before she grasped his hand. "My house isn't far from here. Let's go."

Following after her, he looked concerned. "Won't your parents care that you're bringing home a stranger from another planet?"

Taylor let out a derisive laugh, "I doubt it considering they're never home. My dad is a philandering senator who spends most of his time looking up skirts in Washington and my mother is in international business." She smirked, "They're the perfect power couple. They've never split up because they've never spent more than three hours in the same room." Averting her gaze, she opened up the front door to the monstrous Victorian style home. "Make yourself at home."

Drake was in awe of the mansion that loomed before him. He'd thought that Grayson's home had been very grand but it had nothing on this. "Who watches you then?"

"I don't need to be watched," Taylor scoffed. "My parents have always had nannies. Last one quit when I was fourteen. I just never told them. I use her salary to buy things I need: clothes, gas, food…" She opened up the fridge, digging around for an afternoon snack, "Speaking of which, are you hungry?" Any excuse to avoid the butterflies dancing in her stomach was okay in her book.

Moving behind her, he slid his hands up her sides. His stomach clenched as vibrant blue streaks shimmered across her flesh, illuminating her veins as soon as they made contact. His hearts skipped a beat at the guttural noise that emanated from her throat. "When did it start?" He asked softly, his voice barely above a whisper.

Gooseflesh rose over her skin as his fingertips traced the markings that marred her tender flesh; electricity seemed to pulse through every inch of her body. "I noticed it after I got back from the hospital. It started as just a little swirl of color now and again but…it's getting worse." Licking her lips, she turned to face him, "What's happening to me, Drake?"

"This isn't possible," He felt weak in the knees. Leaning back against the kitchen island, he stared hard at her. "I mean theoretically yes it _can_ happen, but not now. And definitely not with _you_!" Anger surged through him and he slammed his fists down, desperate to release the tension that rose in his throat.

Taylor licked her lips, her hand resting at the base of her throat where the luminosity seemed to coalesce. A mixture of embarrassment and shame speared through her. "Drake, you're scaring me! Just tell me what's going on?" He was grappling with it, whatever it was. "Please!"

"You want to know what's going on?" He snapped, "Oh, I'll tell you, Taylor. You're having my fucking kid."

Silence hung between them for a long moment. She rested her hands on her hips, anger spreading over her features as the shimmering grew brighter, "That's impossible." She snapped. "I was just at the hospital last week after everything with Lukas. They did a full workup including blood work and a dipstick. They were extremely thorough. Everything was negative! I can't be pregnant."

"You're not pregnant with a human baby, no! You're pregnant with a half-Atrian hybrid child!" Drake turned his back, hands slamming down on the granite tile of the counter again. He shook his head, "I didn't want to believe it but it's fucking clear as day. I marked you, Taylor. You're mine."

Her vision swam and she backed up until her body hit the wall. Sliding down, she wrapped her arms around her knees. "This isn't happening. This is a bad dream. Wake up, Taylor, wake up!" She cried. "What the hell are we going to do?"

Guilt stabbed through him. He hadn't meant to distress her like this; he was just upset and looking for someone to take it out on. Kneeling in front of her, he rested his hands on the top of her knees, "I don't know." Brushing a strand of blond hair from her face, he cupped her cheek gently, "We're going to figure it out, alright?" He swallowed hard, "But I need you to do everything you can to keep covered. If anyone else finds out about this, we're going to be in deep shit."

Nodding, she smiled but it didn't quite reach her eyes, "I never need a reason to go shopping but this is one for the books." She sighed, "Drake, I don't even know anything about Atrian pregnancy. I don't…I don't think I can do this." Tears streamed down her cheeks, "Is there someone in the sector that can help us?" Obviously she couldn't walk into Planned Parenthood and explain that she'd conceived an Atrian's child and now her entire vascular system glowed in the dark…

Pain ebbed through him. He should be relieved that she wanted to do the responsible thing…yet he'd been without a family for so long that even this ill-conceived baby had started to seem appealing. "Let me ask around, alright? If Roman doesn't know then maybe his uncle does."

"Roman knows about this?" Taylor looked distraught.

"He saw the markings during class, Taylor. Any Atrian that sees it is going to know right away…" He moved to sit beside her on the kitchen floor. "It starts as a flare of blue in your veins every now and then. It's some kind of reaction to the baby's blood in your veins. As everything progresses, it becomes more pronounced. For Atrians it's temporary. I don't know what it would do to a human…"

Leaning over, she rested her head against his shoulder. Closing her eyes, she felt relief wash over her as he shifted and wrapped his arm around her. "This is all fucked up." She swiped at the tears rolling down her cheeks. "I can't believe you did this to me."

Drake rubbed her back, comforting her as best he could. "Hey, you were there too," He groused. Hooking up with her had been the highlight of his pitiful existence. When she was in his arms, he knew what acceptance was. Now, whenever he closed his eyes at night, all he could see was her throwing her arms around him and making him whole again. "Don't freak out on me, Taylor. I'm going to fix this…that's a promise." When she snuggled in closer, he closed his eyes.

The pair of them sat in total silence, the sun sinking past the horizon little by little. The two unlikely lovers held each other until her body cramped from sitting on the floor. Drake hoisted her up and followed her into the bedroom. Wordlessly, he crawled into bed right next to her and remained there until the very last second he could. He had to make the bus or the sector guards were going to track him down and he didn't want them anywhere near Taylor.

She'd fallen asleep cradled against him, clearly exhausted from the day and, more than likely, his child growing inside her. He didn't want to go; it took every ounce of willpower he had to drag himself away from her again. Maybe it was the marking, which was primal and deeply meaningful in its own right, or perhaps it was the tenderness he'd come to feel for this silly human girl. Either way, he was wont to leave her lying there alone. Dropping a gentle kiss to her forehead, he lingered just a moment in the doorway. Taylor deserved everything out of life, much more than he could ever offer her. Anger tore through his chest once more as he headed out of the house and pounded the pavement back toward the bus just in time.

"How'd things go?" Roman asked as they boarded up and started the familiar path back to the sector. He could sense how deeply Drake was hurting. "Are you alright?"

"No, I'm not alright." Drake replied hotly, "I'm going to need your help but for now, I just need you to back off."

Roman nodded his acquiescence, "Okay." They'd known each other a long time and there was nothing that he wouldn't do to help his very best friend. "Whenever you're ready, I'm here." Patting Drake's shoulder encouragingly, they drove the rest of the way in silence. This couldn't be easy but he trusted his friend's judgment.

As they parted ways, he watched Drake lumber back to the pod he slept in alone. In that moment, he truly wished humans and Atrians could live happily ever after—not only for his own selfish reasons but also because Drake deserved happiness. Resting an arm around Sophia as they headed into the house, he smiled to himself. He was a lucky man to have a family who loved him dearly. He just wished that Drake could someday have the same. Fleetingly, he wondered if this situation with Taylor wasn't the universe giving him a second chance. Perhaps the lines of fate had crossed his path with that of this mouthy human girl so that he could finally know happiness. Only time would tell.

Turning out the lights, he crawled into bunk. Tomorrow they could figure everything out. For now, the only thing he could do was succumb to exhaustion.

* * *

**This fic comes out of an idea I had after seeing Taylor in the hospital and her stating that she needed to have more tests. It's been rattling around in my brain ever since and I decided that I needed to try my hand at writing for Draylor. I also have to say that if not for the AMAZING JustVisiting80 who writes 'Break Forth to New Mutiny' this fic would never have come to be. She is freaking AMAZING and she beta'd this chapter (so alllllllllllllll the credit goes to her. ALL OF IT.) If you like Draylor and are NOT reading her story...then that's your homework this evening. ;) **

**I'm going to gauge the reaction to this fic by the reviews I recieve. Please let me know what you think. Should I continue? Let me hear your voice!**


	2. Chapter 2

Taylor winced as she was unceremoniously wrenched from a dream. In it, she was enjoying a quiet afternoon with Drake, sunlight streaming through the windows of their pod. He absently stirred something cooking on the stove while she quietly nursed a baby shrouded in a cobalt blanket. There were no words exchanged as he suddenly walked out of the house, leaving her feeling cold and alone. Perhaps it was safer to say she had been woken from a nightmare.

Slowly she sat up, taking a long moment to gaze around at the emptiness of the room. There was a throbbing in her ear where she'd accidentally slept on her earring. In fact, she hadn't even changed out of the clothes she'd gone to school in yesterday. Everything was impossibly wrinkled. Wiping sleep from her eyes, she glanced over at the clock. It was shortly before five in the morning and the world was still dark. The aching in her bladder and a need for food drove her from the cozy cocoon of her bed.

Drake had left hours ago. Vaguely, she remembered him kissing her but that could easily have been a figment of her overactive imagination. Lately all she could do was dream of him: his hands on her body, his mouth teasing hers, and the way he always made her feel like she was the only woman in the room. Taylor knew she wouldn't forget their illicit tryst for as long as she lived. Not only because the memory was seared in her brain but because of the living reminder growing inside her. She was always so careful. Taylor was no virgin. There had been two other boys that she'd taken as bedfellows over the years and she'd never worried about something like this. She had been on birth control pills to regulate her cycle since she was thirteen…it seemed human contraceptives were no match for a powerful Atrian male. That was a problem for a different day…

Opening up the refrigerator door, she squinted against the harshness of the startlingly bright lights. Drake had interrupted her trip to the grocery store yesterday and the cupboards were pretty bare. She managed, after some digging, to come up with a yogurt and some blueberries that were on the edge of overripe. When she got to school she could get something more substantial but for now she had enough to sustain her. After fulfilling her most basic needs, Taylor padded upstairs to prepare for the day.

Tugging yesterday's clothes off, she stopped to stare at herself in the full length mirrors in her bathroom. Fingers skimmed down to her abdomen and she stopped cold. Was the baby even in her uterus? She could have a fetus growing in her spleen for all she knew! Drake had not been very forthcoming about the whole thing and now she was starting to worry. Had he not told her she was pregnant, she might not have known until something truly awful happened. Taylor wasn't stupid; of course she had noticed the immediate changes to her skin but she thought it was some kind of post-coital reaction or perhaps an Atrian way of showing affection (hey, a girl could dream!). Any way she looked at it, she was completely uninformed about what the hell was going to happen to her and that scared her most of all.

Taking several deep breaths, she rested her palms on the edge of the sink. The panic she felt had caused a ripple of blue to pulse through her body again, this time concentrated right around her rapidly beating heart. "Breathe, Taylor, just breathe…" She decided a shower would help. Turning the spray on full blast, she inhaled the steam that filled the room. She stepped beneath the scalding water, closed her eyes, and let it melt the tension away. Lathering her hair and body with her usual strawberry scented soap, she paused as she realized that her skin was glowing boldly under the water just like Sophia's had in the pool. That was one more thing to worry about considering that her PE requirement included half a semester of swimming. The sooner they got this figured out the better.

After thoroughly cleansing herself, she wrapped a towel around her hair and body and headed into the bedroom. Her closet was easily as large as an entire Atrian pod. Flicking through outfit after outfit, she finally settled on a pair of black leggings that covered her from the ankle up, a simple denim skirt and a teal button up shirt with a t-shirt beneath. With the addition of a chunky necklace and a matching set of earrings, she was confident that the only part of her showing was a sliver of ankle and her head. Her life might hang in the balance but she would be dammed if she didn't face it fashionably.

Shaking the excess water from her hair, she pinned the long blond tresses up in a simple twist. She didn't want to fuss today. As it was, she would be late if she didn't beat the usual traffic through Edendale. Plus she needed to finish her trig homework before third period. Thankfully, her study hall was first thing in the morning and it would give her ample time to complete the assignment before it was due.

Yawning, she drove the short distance to school and headed into the cafeteria. She stood in front of the selection board and with a few keystrokes she ordered herself a banana, a bagel, and a hot cup of coffee. She turned suddenly and found herself face to face with a very agitated Drake. Violently he slapped the coffee out of her hands. The cup bounced, and hot liquid spilled out all over the white tile floor. She stood there stunned with her mouth hanging open. It took half a second for her to recover and she huffed, "What the hell, Drake!"

It had been a dumbass move on his part. Everyone in the cafe was staring straight at them He had simply freaked out; there was no other way to describe the pounding fear that still raced within him at this very moment. "Come with me _now_." He grasped her wrist, tugging her down the corridor before ducking into an abandoned classroom.

Being half-dragged behind Drake was out of her control, but the second they stopped she wrenched her arm away. They stood facing each other in the science lab, her hands resting securely on her hips. "Are you crazy?" She hissed, "You're lucky there weren't any security guards around or they'd have taken you out for a stunt like that!" She pushed him further away from her. "What is your problem?!"

"My problem is you're trying to kill yourself!" He snapped, "Atrians are deathly allergic to caffeine, Taylor." His heart was still going a mile a minute. He'd been terrified when he realized that cup in her hand could spell major trouble. "You can't have coffee or chocolate or _anything_ that has caffeine in it while the baby's blood is running in your veins. You could die." He couldn't bear it if she was harmed in any way.

"No chocolate?" Taylor whimpered, "Damn it!" She was almost more upset about this news than she was about being pregnant with Drake's child. "I wish you'd told me all this last night. I'm freaked out, Drake. I could've just accidentally offed myself trying to have breakfast." She flopped down at a desk, pouting. "Can I eat this bagel or not!?"

Drake had to steel himself against smirking at her. It would be highly inappropriate given the situation but she was just so damn cute sometimes. When they'd first met, he thought it was all an act. Yet the more he got to know her, the more he grew to understand that she was probably the most genuine person he'd ever known. Settling down beside her, he slid his hand over hers. He took the bagel from its wrapper, tore a bite out and chewed for a moment. He had never had a bagel before and his face told the whole story. "It seems fine. I don't know why you'd ever eat anything like that though. It's disgusting." He reached into his bag, pulling out a small parcel wrapped in a paper napkin. "Here, try this."

Taylor frowned at the bagel. It certainly wasn't as appetizing with a chunk taken out of it. Still, she couldn't accept his generosity. Closing his hand around the small package he offered, she shook her head. "I'm not going to eat your rations, Drake." There had been a school-wide seminar before the Atrian Seven joined the school. There were rules about everything including food; they were not to offer the Atrians anything to eat and they were not allowed to take anything from them for everyone's safety. It wasn't that she was worried she'd become ill, Drake would never do that to her. She just wanted to make sure that he got enough to sustain him. The government provided just enough food to keep their people satiated; she didn't want him to starve.

"I didn't say eat the whole thing, blondie." He couldn't help but smile now, "It's not my rations either. It's a traditional Atrian treat made with carob and some other stuff. Roman's mom makes it." He broke off a piece, gently bringing it to her mouth. It touched something primal in him the way she opened her lips to take the morsel he offered. "You like it?"

Chewing thoughtfully, she nodded, "It's delicious, thank you." It reminded her of caramel but the texture was crunchier and it smelled like coconut; she'd never had anything like it before. "Maybe his mom wants to give me the recipe? Food that won't kill me is definitely a top priority. Plus this is pretty sweet, which is great because apparently I can't have chocolate anymore." She opened up her notebook, making a couple of shorthand notes. "Did you talk to Roman about finding someone in the sector to help us?"

He shook his head sheepishly, "There's wasn't enough time last night. But I will…" Why the hell was he dragging his feet on this? He rested his hand along the back of her neck, stroking the sensitive flesh there. "We've got free time tonight in Edendale. You want to grab something to eat with me? That way I can make sure you won't bite the dust during dinner."

Taylor chewed the bottom of her lip, "Look, Drake, I would love to but I actually have a lot of things that need taking care of. Grocery shopping, laundry..." She licked her lips, "Plus I don't think it's the best idea for us to be seen together in public given the situation." She held his hand tighter, "You should come by the house to hang out. Then we'd have some privacy. Do you remember where I live?"

Drake realized how stupid it was to feel crushed when she rebuked his offer of an outing (which may or may not have been intended as a date). This was a small town and people talked. He nodded, "Yeah, I remember." Standing up, he toyed with a lock of her blond hair that had come loose, "You did a good job covering up. Thank you."

"I noticed today that when I shower, I glow…" Taylor said quietly, "And the blue light gets more intense when I'm feeling emotional. It's the worst when I'm pissed off."

"There's a lot more where that came from," Drake sighed. The bell rang and he set the remainder of the carob bar on her desk. "Finish that, okay? You need your strength." Leaning in, he kissed her cheek gently, "I'll see you in bio. Don't get into trouble."

Collecting her bag, she followed him into the hall, "I never get into trouble. _You_, on the other hand…" Taking another bite of the treat he'd offered, just to make him happy, she headed along to study hall. Without Zoe, she didn't have her usual best friend to fill the seat beside her. Instead she smiled as Sophia easily stepped in to fill the void. Taylor realized suddenly that she had the answer to all of her Atrian questions sitting right there. "Hey," She leaned in, "You want to ditch this stupid free period?" Sophia's face lit up. It didn't take very much convincing for the study hall proctor to let them go to the library under the guise of working on an independent study. The only independent study Taylor would be doing was finding out anything and everything there was to know about Atrian babies.

Sophia was the only Atrian that Taylor considered an actual friend. Teri hardly tolerated her. Roman was mega-intense about life in general and she was pretty sure that he disliked everything about her. Then there was Drake and she didn't know where they stood anymore. All that she could be sure of was that they'd definitely progressed past a platonic relationship. Throwing open the door to one of the library's small study rooms, she put her hands on her hips as she stared down the freshman listening to music in there. "_Out_," She demanded. Taylor ran this school and no one would dare say no. The boy hurried along and she gave him a winning smile, "Thank you!" Ushering Sophia into the room, she closed the door tightly before she settled in a rolling chair. "So…"

Shyly, Sophia sat down across from Taylor and slid her bag onto the table, "So…" She was unsure of exactly what to say. The girl in front of her was beautiful, charming, funny and kind. Sophia admittedly had a huge crush on her from the minute that Taylor bought her that lovely purple dress on the day of their first outing in Edendale. "What's up?" Human colloquialisms were strange but she was learning more and more each day.

"I'm curious about Atrians and their culture and…well, just everything," She bit her lip, "Ms. Benton started telling us about Atrian anatomy and I'm just fascinated." And terrified. Leaning in, she grabbed her notebook, "Like um, pregnancy for example. What's that like?"

"Pregnancy?" Sophia cleared her throat. "Oh, um, well…Atrians have intercourse the same way as humans do, from what I understand. Not that I would know…" Her face flushed red as she looked down at her hands, "Atrian males mate by…"

"Skip ahead a little bit, I've got that part covered." Taylor licked her lips. "How long do your people carry the baby for and…where is it exactly?"

This was all very strange, Sophia thought to herself. Still, she did her best to answer the question. "Um, well we have a womb like humans do and that's where the baby grows. I suppose in human time it would be about six months?" She cleared her throat, "My mother is something of a shaman in my community. She's helped bring many Atrian babies into the world. Why don't we ask Ms. Garcia if she'd allow you a pass into the sector so you could talk to her? I'm sure she'd be happy to help out with your independent study." And that would give her more of an opportunity to spend time with Taylor.

"That's perfect!" Taylor threw her arms around Sophia, hugging her tight, "Thank you so much." That would give her the chance not only to learn about Atrian pregnancies but she could probably sneak in some time with Drake. She had always wondered what his pod looked like. First things first, she had to finish her stupid homework. Glancing over at Sophia, she chewed her bottom lip, "I hate to ask but…do you think I can copy your trig homework just this once?"

Sophia would've walked to the ends of the earth for Taylor. Any excuse to spend more time with her was absolutely fine in Sophia's book. Continuing to blush, she took out the trig worksheet and handed it over. She smiled gently as she watched the blonde human quickly copy down the answers in her own neat scrawl. When the bell rang, she was sad to part ways. "If you have any other questions about Atrians, I'm always around."

Gathering up her bag, Taylor rested her hand momentarily on her shoulder, "Sophia, you are the best! I'll see you in trig!" Hurrying down the hallway, she stopped at her locker to grab her English book before speeding on to class. She was counting the minutes until biology, when she could sit in front of Drake and feel his presence. Plus, bio was the last period of the day and afterward they'd have some uninterrupted time together.

The day had dragged by but finally, she found herself in biology class. It took all the strength she could muster to pay attention to a lecture on _Platyhelminthes_. The entire class she could feel Drake's eyes on the back of her neck, her skin prickled in response. When the bell finally rang, she turned to him, "See you later?"

"Count on it, blondie." He had been worried about her all day. Thankfully, between Roman and Emery, he had eyes on her at all times. Hurrying up the steps of the bus, he slipped into his usual seat. Peering into the courtyard, he watched Taylor as she chatted with Lukas and Emery. He raised an eyebrow when he caught sight of Sophia's face as she waved excitedly out the window to the group, and Taylor waved back on the way to her car. After losing his mother on arrival day, he'd been practically raised by Nox and Maia. Sophia had always been a little sister to him. He knew that look on her face and it couldn't end well. "You've been hanging out with Taylor, huh?"

Sophia leaned back in her seat, "Yeah, she's really great. She's smart and funny…" She smiled wistfully, "I talked to Ms. Garcia about getting her a sector pass. She's interested in doing an independent study on Atrians and our reproductive cycles. Ms. Benton already signed on as her advisor and if my mom agrees, which she will, Taylor and I are going to be spending a lot more time together."

"That's…" Drake floundered for words. He didn't want her in the sector where the Trags could get ahold of her. Roman, on the other hand, seemed happy to hear the news. He interrupted Drake before he had a chance to dig himself into a hole, "I'll help you convince mom. It'll be good for more humans to see what life is like in the sector. Plus, I think it'll be good for mom to get her mind off things." Sophia hugged him tightly before moving further back into the bus to work on her English assignment before they got to Edendale.

"What the hell, Roman! I don't want Taylor in the sector where the Trags can get at her whenever they want," Drake lowered his voice, glaring accusatorily. He wasn't just pissed that his best friend seemed to think bringing the mother of his child into the sector was a great idea, but also because Taylor hadn't even consulted him about any of it. It was his job to ensure her safety; he was a warrior and protector. How could he do his job if she was undermining him at every turn? Gritting his teeth, he shook his head, "It's too dangerous."

Roman shook his head, "Like it or not, she's linked to you now. If you want this taken care of properly she's going to need help. My mother has assisted with almost every Atrian birth in the sector. She also knows a thing or two about herbs that could help this... _situation_. Don't worry about anything else. I'll handle the Trags, okay?"

Although Roman wouldn't say the word, the weight of his expression hit Drake straight in the gut. He turned, choking on anger. He shouldn't have felt this way but there was absolutely nothing he could do to stop it. When he spoke finally, his words were curt and punctuated, "Fine. Thanks." He hunkered down in his seat, glad that they were almost to the center of town and he could be blessedly released from this steel cage. He was at the door before the bus had even come to a complete stop. Finally free, Drake broke into a dead run as he followed the path to her house. Time was not on their side. All that he knew, as he walked up the steps, is that he needed Taylor in his arms right now. Everything else could wait…

* * *

**Thanks for your reviews guys! If you want more chapters, keep them coming! I get more muse the more reviews I write! I again have to thank the wonderful JustVisiting80 who somehow manages to wade through editing my horrible grammar AND put out freaking AMAZING chapters in her fic at the same time. She gets a super amazing awesome gold star for the day! Please please please, read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Taylor had just finished unloading the groceries and thrown in a load of laundry when Drake's thunderous knocking reached her ears. Jogging from the other side of the house, she opened the door to find him out of breath and glistening with perspiration. From their lectures, she knew that Atrians were very susceptible to heat and Louisiana had that in spades. Ushering him inside, she closed the door behind him. She quickly double-checked to make sure that nobody saw the large Atrian male entering her home. Hurriedly she got him a glass of water and watched as he gulped it down in one go, "Are you okay? Was someone chasing you?"

Plopping down on a stool in front of the kitchen island, he shook his head. "I'm fine, Taylor, don't worry about it." He didn't want to admit that he was rushing to get to her. Now that he had rehydrated, he fully recovered in moments. "I talked to Sophia on the bus. She mentioned that you're doing an independent study on Atrian reproduction." The terminology alone made him cringe. They were not animals to be studied. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I don't know anything about what I'm going through and I needed someone to talk to. Sophia mentioned that her mother is like a midwife or something. Everything fell into place after that. Gloria already approved my sector pass. She's excited I want to get to know the Atrians better and she said an educational project is a great first step." Gloria was gung-ho for integration and had called Taylor at home to inform her that she would be afforded every opportunity to spend time among the Atrians. "I'm going to get extra credit and she agreed to let me drop PE so I have time to work with Ms. Benton on the project." Taylor dragged a hand through her blond hair. "That way I don't need to worry about anyone seeing these blue markings when I get into the pool. It's the best of all possible scenarios, Drake."

Scrubbing a hand over his face, he shook his head, "You didn't think about talking to me first?" He snapped, "It's dangerous in the sector, Taylor. Not everyone wants humans and Atrians to coexist. I know you've heard there's an extremist group of Atrians that will use any means necessary to try and take the planet?" He tapped his foot nervously, "We call them the Trags and…" He exhaled sharply, "I'm kind of one of them…"

Shooting him a look, her hand firmly rested on her hip, "Excuse me? You're part of a radical faction that is trying to kill all humans and take over the world?" Her eyes widened in surprise, "What are you saying, Drake? You want me to die because I'm a human?" She couldn't believe he'd ever be part of something so horrible. Drake certainly didn't love humans, but she got the impression that he cared about her. Maybe that was wishful thinking on her part. After all, they were from two very different worlds.

"No!" Hurtling out of his chair, he closed the distance between them, "It's not about you. When I joined I was pissed off, okay? It's not like all the humans are so happy that we're here. I barely knew you at the time." He grasped both of her hands, "You weren't exactly my biggest fan either, Taylor." He'd always been aggressive in his approach to life; it was what defined him as a warrior. It attracted him how she dished it back to him, never shrinking from a challenge. Looking back now, joining the Trags was by far the worst decision he'd ever made. He was angry and lonely, seeking solace in a group that offered him a place to belong. The only problem was he hadn't realized at the time that he'd grow to understand and accept the humans he went to school with or that he'd have feelings for a certain blonde in particular. "You seem upset…"

"I'm not…" Taylor replied curtly, biting her lip, "Well, I_am_ but I really don't have a right to be." She sighed heavily, "You're right, I wasn't the most welcoming when you first arrived." Her fingertips gently slid over his chest, "But I came around and so did you." Considering his child was growing inside her, there was proof positive that they'd reconciled their differences. Still, there was so much she still didn't know. "Are the Trags going to try and kill me if go into the sector?"

Drake shrugged noncommittally, "I can't be sure. Roman said that he'd handle them but I'm not sure he has that kind of power." He licked his lips, "I can't do very much to protect you or they're going to know that I'm not loyal to them." He exhaled sharply. There was nothing he could do to stop her from coming to the sector now; it was all arranged and backing out would look suspicious. Minute by minute this was spiraling out of control. "There are Atrians you'll have to avoid. Vega likely won't deal with you personally but you need to stay away from Teri…"

Taylor furrowed her eyebrows, "Teri? We're not best friends or anything but I can't see her trying to kill me." They'd had a moment at the Bug bonding over booze and boys. Sure, Teri never backed down from a fight…but to hunt Taylor down and kill her in the sector? "Why do you think it would be her?"

"Her mom, Vega, runs the Trags." Drake replied, "She'll do anything her mother asks." He'd noticed several times when Teri was pushed aside in favor of other members of the radical Atrian group, and how deeply that affected her. Drake wasn't sure what was worse: not having a mother at all or having one who didn't give you the time of day. "If you stick with Roman and Sophia, you should be alright. Maia's a good woman. She'll look out for you." He wrapped his finger around a strand of her golden hair, "And I'll be around as much as I can without raising suspicion." He sighed, "I just wish you'd asked me first."

"I'm a big girl, Drake. I don't need your permission." Tugging away, she put several feet of distance between them. She couldn't think clearly when he was so very close to her. "The macho he-man routine isn't going to fly with me. I've been on my own a long time now. The last thing I need is some guy coming in and thinking he can control my every move." Independence was practically her middle name. "I can take care of myself."

Folding his arms over his broad chest, he shook his head, "You can't expect me to sit back and do nothing when you're in danger, Taylor. You're having _my_ kid. Protecting my family is in my blood." Warriors were tasked with protecting the safety of all Atrians. When it came to their own families, the instinct increased tenfold. If you messed with those that a warrior loved, only violence and retribution could be expected. Drake cared for Taylor deeply. He had already felt soul-crushing fear when she had nearly poisoned herself with caffeine this morning. He'd have laid down his life to protect her in any possibly way. That's the way it would always be for him, especially when it came to her. She was his.

Softening slightly, she gave him a tender smile, "I'm your family?" She knew that Drake had lost his mother on arrival day and had been alone ever since. She, too, knew the sting of loneliness and the lengths it could drive a person to. Despite the fact that her parents were still alive and well, they hardly ever saw her. Even the most important holidays were spent separately, always under the guise of advancing their respective careers. The last time the three of them had been together was Christmas five years ago. There had been a freak Louisiana snowstorm and her parents' flights had been cancelled. Spending time with both her mother and father was both a blessing and a curse. She had adored every minute…but when it was over she had ached even deeper for something she knew she couldn't have.

There was no hesitation at all in his voice or in the way he reached for her. "Yeah," He gently stroked her cheek, "You and this kid are my family." Leaning in, he captured her lips tenderly at first but soon deepened the kiss. Pulling her body tight against his, he lifted her easily and settled her on the kitchen island. Every cell in his body ached to claim her again and again.

"Mmm…" She whimpered softly, tugging his shirt up and teasing the flesh she exposed. She was eager to feel his hot skin against hers. Lying back against the island, he pushed her clothing up and she gasped. Her entire body emanated a soft blue light, illuminating the entire kitchen. Slowing for a moment, she let out a soft gasp. "Is it normal to look like a neon sign?" All these changes frightened her; she wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing that she glowed in the dark.

Tracing the patterns across her skin, he nuzzled her neck gently. The ripples of blue pulsed through her and pooled around her chest, neck and abdomen; each marking shifted and swirled in her veins. He smiled as his fingers slid down, circling her belly. It was flat as ever but he had no doubt that would soon change. "Atrian women have two hearts and two sets of lungs. Pregnancy should be easier for them but I've never seen markings glow so brightly before. The baby is strong…"

Taylor exhaled, shakily. She didn't want to say it…but she was fighting against her baser instincts. Sitting up carefully, she felt nervous butterflies settling in her chest. "We can't get too attached." She said it more to remind herself, she'd only just learned of this child's existence and yet she loved it with every fiber of her being. Tugging her shirt down over the sacred space where the child grew, she gnawed on her bottom lip. Averting her gaze, she wrapped her arms around herself, "It's incredibly hard to hide this right _now_. What happens when I start getting bigger? What happens when we have a half-Atrian child that's an abomination to two species? Even if they let us live, we'd be targets for the rest of our lives." Tears burned down her cheeks, the wet trails shimmered blue. "And in case you've forgotten, we're in high school. All the odds are stacked against us. We can't win…and I don't know how to fight this."

"I don't fucking care about the odds, Taylor!" The dam holding back Drake's anger burst and he grasped the sides of her face. His heart was beating wildly as he stared straight into her soul. "Tell me you want this and I will go to the ends of the earth to make it happen." Brushing away the tears from her eyes, he didn't break contact, "No pressure. No judgment. Just tell me what it is you want and I'll do it. I need to know, Taylor."

Her hands slid up to rest against his forearms, she rested her forehead against his. It hurt so much. She was ill-equipped to deal with something of this magnitude. The only thing she could do was look inside herself and let her heart decide. Choking back a sob, she nodded, "I want this baby. I want to be your family. I want _us_ to be a family…" She sniffled, and her entire body trembled with the massive weight of the decision she'd just made. "I don't know anything else about the world except that I need this."

Knowing that she wanted him and only him touched something deep and primal within him. With her at his side, they could overcome any obstacle. They had to. "Nothing else matters, okay? It's you and me and our kid. Screw the rest of it." He kissed her hard. Tugging her into his arms, he carried her upstairs and gently laid her onto the bed. He stripped her naked stitch by stitch, kissing every inch of flesh he exposed. He murmured words of love in her ear as he caressed her. Resting on his back, he dragged her over him and smiled at the way the entire room glowed with their love.

At this very moment, nothing could touch them. They were two kids in love, blissfully shielded against the harshness of the world and the mounting danger that loomed on the horizon. Their passion boiled over as she rode him, taking him to the brink of that legendary Atrian endurance and back again. After nearly an hour she fell beside him, completely spent. Closing her eyes for a brief moment, she cuddled against him as she basked in the radiance of their union. Blonde hair fanned over his chest as she lingered, listening to his hearts as they began to slow to a normal rhythm.

Fingertips gently smoothed the blonde hair at her temples, the soft kisses she pressed to the mark at his shoulder sent shivers running up and down his spine. He never wanted to leave…but the sun had long set and the hour grew late. Maybe it was naïve to believe that they could have it all. Drake groaned softly as he looked at the clock, "Hey, I have to go." God, he wished that he didn't have to. Grabbing his shirt, he tensed as her fingers encircled his wrist. "I'm going to see you tomorrow, okay? We'll figure out you going to the sector…" Leaning in, he kissed her once more, "Make sure you eat something, okay?"

"I know…" Her voice cracked softly as she crawled forward, hugging him tight. "Thank you for today...for giving me the chance to tell you what I want without judging me." It was the right decision… though definitely not the easy one. "I'll be counting the minutes until tomorrow."

"Me too, blondie…" Drake tugged his pants on and grabbed his shirt where it had landed over a lamp. He had to hurry now or he'd be late for the bus. He couldn't risk losing his Edendale privileges, especially now. It tore a hole in him as once again he dashed down the street, pushing himself to the brink. The bell had just begun to toll as he stomped up the front steps and thumped down into the seat next to Roman. He may have been the first one off the bus but he was the last one on. It probably wasn't the safest place to discuss the Taylor situation—considering Teri was in the back of the bus and Sophia was sprawled out across from them. But he was going to burst if he didn't say something, "We're keeping it."

Roman wasn't bothered when Drake came hurtling in. It wasn't the first time and it wouldn't be the last. Yet when he spoke, all the hair at the back of Roman's neck stood up and he looked up from the book in his hands. "I'm sorry, I'm looking for my best friend? About your height, winning personality, oh and he's also not gone completely off the deep end!" He leaned in, his voice a frenzied, angry whisper. "Are you out of your mind? You can't _keep_ it." Between sneaking around with Emery, dealing with tensions at home with Castor and now _this_, Roman was headed for a massive coronary. "I thought the point of getting Taylor into the sector was so my mother could help her…"

Drake tightened his grip on the bus seat. "She _can_ help. Someone has to check in on the baby and make sure that Taylor is okay. Now that Sophia has helped her secure a sector pass, it's the perfect cover." Patting Roman's shoulder, he smirked. Clearly Roman was grappling with this; there was a look of absolute terror on his best friend's face. "You could at least be a little happy for me."

Scoffing, Roman shoved the book back into his bag, "Why would I be happy for you? You're going to start a war, Drake." There was no way around it. A human/Atrian hybrid was against the laws of both peoples. "I'm glad you're happy, don't get me wrong, but you need to start looking at the big picture." He swallowed. "Who else knows besides me and you?"

"Nobody, Roman, it's just you, me and Taylor…" He replied. Annoyance crept into his chest at how Roman was handling this. "I don't know why you're so pissed. You're in love with Emery. Someday you'd like to settle down with her and make a whole gaggle of hybrid babies." It occurred to Drake that Roman had a lot to lose if Taylor's pregnancy was exposed and the world realized that Atrians and humans could breed. He clearly cared about the Whitehill girl, and it could ruin his shot at happiness with her, as well.

"_Someday_ the world might be ready for that…" Roman countered, frowning. "I love you like a brother, Drake. I don't want to see this be the end of you." Sighing, he turned to stare out the window. "If we're going to do this then we're going to need help. I think we should tell Emery. She's already been looking out for Taylor the last few days and I don't like keeping anything from her."

Drake nodded thoughtfully "Let me run it past Taylor first, okay? It's her secret to tell. I think having someone to talk to about it might be a good thing. Besides, Emery has more classes with Taylor than you or I do. I'll convince her it's for the best." He leaned back in his seat, "You sure that your mom will help us?"

Roman shook his head, "My mother isn't crazy about the humans ever since my father was killed, but she's a healer and she takes that commitment very seriously." The rituals and rites she practiced to heal Atrians of illness or afflictions were age-old, time-honored traditions that had been passed on for centuries. Maia had learned the ways of bringing children into the world from her own mother, who'd learned from her mother before her. Someday Sophia would learned the ancient ways and teach her daughter as well. Taylor may have been human but that child she carried had Atrian blood. Maia couldn't turn her back on that. "You know this is the craziest thing you've ever done, right? And that includes joining the Trags."

Drake nodded, "Look, I know it's not going to be easy but I can't walk away. I want this." He licked his lips, "That kid is mine and so is Taylor. I owe it to both of them to make this right." He smiled, "And hey, maybe this is the key to Atrian/Human integration. It could happen…"

The stupid, optimistic look on Drake's face made Roman laugh. Still, there was a deep-seated fear gnawing at the pit of his stomach that he just couldn't shake. Tensions between humans and Atrians were at an all-time high thanks to integration. Throw in a couple of high school kids having an illegitimate cross-species child and there was likely to be a riot. Even with Emery looking out for Taylor and Maia lending her medical expertise, Roman knew this was going to blow up in their faces. Peering over at Drake once more, he sighed heavily at how happy his best friend looked. Nox would've known what to do in this situation; his father _always_ knew what to do. Roman hoped beyond all hope that he had inherited his father's wisdom and rational demeanor. He was definitely going to need it.

* * *

**Happy Monday! I have been working for 8 days straight now and I have one more to go before finally getting some time off. JustVisiting80 is amazing for having put up with reviewing my work and again, if you're not reading Break Forth to New Mutiny, you're missing out. So much awesomeness! Please keep reading and reviewing. For now this is everything I have written but I'll try and write more soon! I know a lot of people are asking me for more Emery/Roman interaction but honestly, this is a Draylor story. The Roman/Emery dynamic is present but I am not making them a focus of this story! Draylor wins the show, if you ask me.**

**Thanks for your support, keep reading and reviewing if you want more!**


	4. Chapter 4

Guards flanked Taylor on the left and right as she stared up at the slate grey sector gates. Her bag had been searched twice, once by a guard and then again by an Atrian representative to ensure she wasn't carrying anything illegal or dangerous into the sector. "Put this on," Gloria commanded, handing Taylor a scarf, "Blonde hair isn't very common in the sector. I'd rather not make more of a spectacle out of you than you already are. Remember what we talked about. You must follow the conduct guidelines at all times."

Being human made her target enough; she knew not to draw unnecessary attention to herself. Ignoring Gloria's intense gaze at her back, Taylor smiled softly at Roman and Sophia who had turned out to greet her. Walking quickly to their side, Sophia's hand snaked out and grasped hers. "We can take her from here." Sophia beamed, "Come on, I can't wait for you to meet my mother!"

Roman stood stoically, arms folded over his chest as he stared Gloria down. They were reluctant allies in this critical time. It was unfortunate that seeing her reminded him that his father had been unfaithful to his mother. He wondered fleetingly if she was aware Taylor's predicament and if that was the reason she'd sanctioned this. Though if Gloria knew, she certainly wasn't letting on. "I'll look after her."

"See that you do. She has until nine-thirty to work on her project and she has to be outside the sector gates before lockdown at ten." She replied curtly. "Have the guards radio me if there's any trouble." Her heels clicked rhythmically as she strode out of the compound.

The girls hurried to the pod. Sophia was incredibly eager to show Taylor around. Roman remained a few steps behind, keeping a watchful eye over the Atrians loitering around. As he stepped over the threshold he was surprised to find his mother crying softly on the couch. Panic seared through him as he rushed to her side and knelt, "Mother?" It took quite a lot to bring his mother to tears. Even after losing their father, she had remained strong and stoic. She shed very few tears in the presence of her children, choosing to be their rock instead. Seeing her so distraught now shook him to his core, "What's happened? Tell me what's wrong."

Her eyes were red-rimmed and swollen as Maia pulled away from him. She wrapped her arms around herself, speaking to him softly in Sondiv, "Did you think I was not going to notice that the human girl is carrying an Atrian child?" It was the first thing Maia had realized when Taylor walked through the door; she could spot a hastily-covered pregnancy from a mile off. She looked up at him curiously, "How could you, Roman?" Her hands slid to his cheeks, holding him still, "My precious son..."

"No!" Roman practically shouted, cringing when his mother visibly flinched. "That is _not_ my child." He grasped her hands, holding tight. He could tell that she was instantly relieved. Settling beside her, he slipped his arm around her and held her close. "Mother, I would not be so careless." He and Emery had not yet consummated their love but when they did, he knew all the ways to protect her. "The child may not be mine but Taylor still needs your help…" He murmured softly, "She plans to have the baby."

Maia averted her gaze momentarily, the sorrowful look on her face fading to one of doubt. "The girl is either brave or stupid." One hand gently smoothed Roman's hair as she had when he was a child. "Helping her could get all of us killed…" Sighing heavily, she peered into his eyes, so like hers, "But this child is one of ours. There is no other option but to lend aid to this human girl." Standing up suddenly, she turned to him, "Your sister cannot know. I do not want her burdened with this secret." Walking to the closet, she opened it up and took out a small jar of dried herbs. "The fewer people that are aware, the safer we will be."

Roman agreed wholeheartedly with his mother. Sophia needed to be protected; he just wasn't sure how to keep it from her when she would be able to see the evidence with her own eyes very soon. "Emery and I…and Drake, of course," He cleared his throat, shifting uncomfortably as he watched the realization dawn. Drake was just as much a son to her as Roman was.

Maia turned her back, heart twisting painfully. "Oh Drake…" She murmured. There was a sense of guilt that washed over her. He had yearned for a family for so long, never truly believing he belonged here. It did not surprise her that he'd want this child more than his next breath. Guilt washed over her before she could stop it; she owed him this. Sighing heavily, she moved toward the stove and began to heat a pot of water. The tea once brewed acted as a potion that would stabilize the radiant light within Taylor's veins and allow Maia to determine the health of the child. "Sophia!" She called, "I need you to go to the market and pick up a few things for supper."

"But mother—" Sophia stepped out from the bedroom looking aggrieved. "I want to show Taylor everything first." Of course her mother had to go and ruin her fun, "Why can't Roman do it?"

"_Now_, Sophia," Maia's tone left no room for argument. Shepherding her daughter to the door, she bit back a smile at her beautiful daughter angrily stomping away. Sophia might not understand why Maia was doing this now but someday she would thank her for protecting her. Closing the door to the pod and locking it, she turned to Taylor. "We don't have much time," Maia switched to English as she grasped her hand. "Roman, the tea should be finished. Pour a cup and then meet us in the study."

Taylor's heart pounded as her nerves kicked up; the blue aura shimmered brighter instantly. Following Maia into a small room, she settled down on a small cot. Biting her lip, she ached for Drake to be here right now. Everything was new and frightening…she just needed him. Unfortunately, there was a Trag meeting this afternoon and Drake needed to keep up appearances. He was there to learn what the plans were in the sector and to determine the level of danger that she and the child were in. That left Roman to fill the void this afternoon. He handed her a cup of tea and she shook her head, "Oh I'm fine, thanks."

"It's not for thirst," Maia replied curtly, "Drink." Tilting the tea forward into the young girl's mouth, she knelt in front of the cot. Very gently she tugged away several layers of cloth covering Taylor's belly. A small smile curved over her features as the cerulean refractions slowed and then pooled over her skin. To the untrained eye the patterns looked random, not wholly unlike the Atrians' own markings. However to Maia they told a very different tale. The heaviest concentration of light was low in Taylor's belly and pulsed with each beat of the child's heart, "This is a good sign." She smiled, "The child is healthy. The heart is strong."

Taylor let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding. Before she could stop them, tears pricked in her eyes. "I've been so worried. I don't know what I'm doing. I'm afraid I'm going to hurt the baby without even knowing it." Sitting up slightly, she stared down at her body. It seemed foreign to her, almost like it didn't belong to her at all. "What does all this mean?" She asked softly. Her lower belly was glowing brilliantly; she assumed that's where the child was. But then there were also markings peppering her throat and, as she'd often noticed, a particularly large orb circling her heart.

"Pregnancy is a sacred experience shared between two partners." Maia said softly, "As Atrians, our bodies react to the blood of our mate flowing in our veins. The markings collect and pool mirroring your chakras. The stronger the light the stronger the child." Even with her vast experience, she had very rarely seen the light radiate this strong. There was some comfort in knowing that Taylor also cared deeply for Drake and this child, the light encircling her heart was proof of that. She smiled softly, "I can tell that you care deeply for Drake."

Taylor peered over at Roman. She was inordinately glad that he hadn't abandoned her; he had quietly remained by her side, lending his much-needed strength. He had taken it upon himself to help her and she was so very grateful. When Maia mentioned her caring for Drake, she bit her lip, "Roman told you?" Peering between mother and son, she nodded. "It's true. I do care about him deeply." And she wasn't sure she could do this without him. Gently, she rested a hand on her belly. It was still flat as ever, though she wondered how much longer that was going to last. "Is my baby going to have two hearts and two sets of lungs? What about Atrian markings?"

Maia let out a short breath, "I am not sure that I know the answer to these questions. Each child is unique but takes on characteristics of both parents. There will be no way to tell before the child is born." Taking the teacup from beside the cot, she carried it into the kitchen. She returned with a small jar filled with dried herbs. "Every evening I want you brew yourself a cup of tea. It has nutrients that the baby will need." She handed it to her, "_Only_ at night as it may cause the markings to glow more brilliantly. We don't want anyone at school to notice."

"I really appreciate this Mrs…Nox…" Taylor placed the Mason jar into her bag, carefully arranging it so that no one would see it on her way out of the sector.

"Maia, please," She chided. "If you are to go through with this, you will need all the allies you can get. I will want to see you again in a month to check on you and the child." Grasping her wrist, she settled next to Taylor on the cot, "If you begin to experience nausea, try adding a slice of ginger to the tea. It's fairly normal to experience physical discomforts. You may feel pain in your hips or back and your gait may change as your body prepares to birth this child." She peered over at Roman, "If you begin to bleed or if you notice the markings growing weaker or if they change color even slightly, let my son know. I will find a way to help you."

Feeling teary all of a sudden, Taylor threw her arms around Maia. "Thank you…" It had been so very long since she'd had a strong female role model in her life. Even though this situation was far from ideal, she found herself wishing that she had her mother to talk to. Wiping at the wayward tears that had escaped, she quickly composed herself. "Do you happen have a mirror? My mascara is running," She smiled brightly, following after Roman as he brought her into the back of the pod. "I…want to thank you for everything you're doing for me." She licked her lips, "I know that I'm not exactly your favorite person."

Roman had been morbidly curious to find out how pregnancy was affecting Taylor. One day, many years from now, he planned on marrying Emery and he needed to know what to expect when they made the decision to start a family. He was immensely grateful that Taylor had allowed him to stay and be privy to this very private moment. He was slowly starting to realize what Drake saw in Taylor, a partner that challenged him on every level. "I don't know what you mean," He leaned in the doorway as she dabbed at her eyes.

"I get why you don't like me," Taylor turned to him, resting one hand on her hip. "I seduced your best friend and now I'm pregnant. I'm also a lot of woman for most people to handle. The word 'grating' has been thrown around once or twice." Her blond hair fell over her shoulder as she gave him a gentle smile, "It means a lot that despite all of it you're putting your ass on the line to help me and this baby. So if there's anything I can do to help you, name it." She faced herself in the mirror again, reapplying her mascara and straightening her clothes once more, "Especially if you need help in the whole human girl department. I've seen the way you moon over Emery."

Raising an eyebrow, Roman frowned markedly, "I do _not_ moon."

"Oh yes you do and I think it's _adorable_." Resting her hands on his shoulders, she held his gaze, "Drake mentioned that you want to tell her about everything." It was difficult keeping this quiet; it meant that she didn't have anyone to talk to. God, she wished that Zoe were still around… "It's okay. Emery deserves to know the truth." She smiled, "I don't want you to keep anything from the woman you love."

"Thank you for understanding," Roman grasped her arm gently, leading her back into the living room. "For the record, I don't dislike you. You are certainly different from anyone I've ever known but you make Drake very happy." Settling her down on the couch, he perched on the arm of the couch, "It was you who made him finally understand that what the Trags are trying to do is wrong. You've forced him to confront the fact that his anger is from losing his mother, not at the human race. In eight weeks you've been able to accomplish what I've failed to do in eight years."

"Give yourself a little more credit, Roman. Drake loves you like a brother. Sometimes it takes someone new to make you see things from a fresh perspective." Taylor gnawed on her bottom lip, "Drake mentioned that he's part of the Trags. He said that they're dangerous and they might come after me." She looked over at him, "He said you were going to take the Trags on…" Resting her hand against her belly gently, she shook her head, "I would never forgive myself if something happened to you because of me…"

Perhaps the Queen Bee of Marshall High wasn't the girl he thought she was. She didn't just care about Drake…she also seemed to care about him. "I already have a plan in place. Right now, Drake's playing his part. He's got to find out what they have planned for you." He patted her shoulder reassuringly. "Try not to worry about the Trags, Taylor. I won't let them hurt you and neither will Drake." He couldn't stop himself from smiling when she stood and threw her arms around him. He hugged her tight, reassuring her as he patted her back.

The door opened behind them, and Sophia hurried in with her arms filled with bags. Dropping them unceremoniously on the table, she turned to her brother hugging the woman that she loved. Clearing her throat, she folded her arms. "What's going on?" It took a lot to temper the annoyance in her voice. Moving into the living room, she settled herself across from Taylor and Roman as they broke apart. Whatever was going on between them, she needed to know now. "You should really stay for dinner, Taylor. I'm sure my mother won't mind."

"Actually, I should get going." Taylor replied gently, "I have to give an oral report tomorrow and let me just say, my French is _vraiment mauvais_." She gave Sophia a quick hug, which seemed to alleviate some of her disappointment. "I'll see you in school tomorrow, okay? We'll have lunch together." Grabbing her bag, she slung it over her shoulder and replaced the scarf over her head. "Roman would you mind walking me to the gates? Gloria told me not to go anywhere without an escort."

"Sure, come on." Roman rested a hand on her back gently as he ushered her out of the pod and away from Sophia's prying eyes.

As Taylor was leaving the pod, she caught sight of Drake winding through the crowded streets. Lingering for a moment, she had to hold back a smile as he winked before disappearing back into the throng of Atrians all around them. It wouldn't do to melt at the sight of him in front of the entire compound. When she reached the gates, she gave Roman a little wave as she sidled out to where she'd parked her car. Of course it hurt not to have been able to spend time with Drake today but knowing that the baby was healthy and that she could count on Roman was comfort enough for now. No one said this would be easy. As her stomach growled, aching for sustenance, she knew it was only a matter of time before it got very, very hard.

* * *

Drake took the long way around to Roman's pod, sneaking through the back and climbing in the window. Roman hated when he did it because Drake startled him every time. Tonight was no different. Roman was on high alert as soon as he sensed an intruder behind him. He lashed out to protect himself but his blow was easily blocked by the _Vwasak_ warrior. He huffed, "I've told you a hundred times not to do that!" Roman pushed Drake aside, laughing despite his general annoyance. "How'd it go?"

Grabbing a chair, Drake sat down on it backwards, "Vega's insane as ever but the news that a human has a sector pass hasn't reached her yet." He shook his head, "She has all these ideas on retaliating against the humans. She even went so far as to suggest we poison the groundwater. Thankfully someone spoke up to remind her that could kill the earth and land us right back where we started, on a dying planet, searching for a way out." He discussed the meeting but the whole time he couldn't stop picturing Taylor. He glanced up at Roman, finally unable to contain the question any longer, "How are Taylor and the baby?"

"Great," Roman smiled broadly. "My mother said that the baby is very strong. She gave Taylor some tea. Remind her that she has to drink it every night." Settling down on his bed, he leaned back against the wall, "I can see why you care for her. Taylor's very…feisty. I've never seen her like that."

An overwhelming sense of relief speared through Drake. "I've been worried sick. Forget being able to concentrate, I wanted to stomp out of that meeting and come straight here to claim her as mine in front of every human and Atrian on the planet." That would have gotten them all killed. He leaned back in his chair, sighing heavily. Refusing to dwell on the negative, Drake decided to lighten the mood. "I don't need to worry about you trying to steal my girl, do I?" He teased.

"Not a chance." Roman chuckled, "I'm kind of in love with someone else."

"I don't feel that way about you, Roman. Move on already…" Drake smiled broadly, accepting Roman's pitiful punch with a laugh. Pushing him back, he stood up, "Come on. I'm sure your mother wants to cut me into small pieces and feed me to the _echeneis."_The _echeneis_ were the Atrian equivalent of sea monsters; they were massive, saber-toothed fish that had claimed the life of more than one fisherman in their day. They may not have that danger here on earth…but many other threats had sprung up to take their place.

Roman nodded, "That's for sure." He headed for the bedroom door but stopped to face Drake. "Sophia can't know about this, okay? My mother was very clear on that. She needs to be protected so don't bring it up in her presence." He patted his shoulder, "Later though? You'll be lucky if all you escape with is temporary hearing loss."

Drake groaned, "Damn." Heading out into the living room, he could already tell by Maia's expression that he was in deep shit. She set the table with more force than was necessary and they all ate in silence. He took comfort in the fact that Taylor and the baby were safe, Roman had stuck by his side and that Maia cared enough to be pissed. For now, things were stable and that was the best that any of them could hope for.

* * *

**I am so sorry about the wait! has been having some sort of uploading problem. I've been trying to post this chapter for almost 2 days! Sorry to keep you waiting. Thanks so much to those of you who have reviewed, please keep it up! I love it! Also, if you're interested I have written and posted another story in this genre called 'Torn to Ribbons'. This fic is rated M and not for underage readers…but if you're sick and twisty like me, you will love it. **

**Thank you SO MUCH to JustVisiting80 again for helping me. I would have screwed up this chapter SO MUCH if not for her. She saved me! Woo!**

**PS I would super appreciate it if people would refrain from posting spoilers when you review. I prefer not to be spoiled and this time, I really had no choice. I actually have a hard time getting muse when I get spoiled like I did this time. It took several days for me to get it back too! Thank you for your cooperation!**

**Have a wonderful weekend, hope your Passover was great and a Happy Easter to all! **


End file.
